(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer supplying device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, facsimiles, and multifunctional machines, form an image by using an electrophotographic system.
With such electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, a surface of a photoconductor drum, which is an example of an image carrier, is exposed to light so as to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface. Then, a developing device (developing unit) forms a toner image by applying toner, which is an example of a developer, to the electrostatic latent image. Subsequently, the toner image on the surface of the photoconductor drum is transferred to a sheet, which is an example of a recording medium. Further, the sheet is transported to a fixing unit, which fixes the toner image onto the sheet.
As the demand for forming a high quality image has been increasing in recent years, the diameter of toner particles has been decreasing. When toner particles have a small diameter, it is more likely that the toner particles will aggregate and the aggregate of toner particles will not crumble.
Therefore, in a case where toner contained a container unit, such as a container or a toner cartridge, is supplied to a developing device through a developer supplying device, it is necessary to prevent aggregation of toner particles in the developer supplying device.